


2 a.m

by unofficialsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He decided that John's offer to wake him up if anything showed up would be something to take the man up on in future cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 a.m

This was not the time for such inconveniences. 

Sherlock winced as he briefly leaned up against a brick wall, trying to catch his breath and keep his blood in his body. Not that it mattered too much; the consulting detective was well-accustomed to wounds and how much blood he could lose from them without collapsing.

He decided that John's offer to wake him up if anything showed up would be something to take the man up on in future cases. Another man to trap the criminal he was chasing after would have helped tremendously tonight.

But it was 2 am and John was safe asleep in Baker Street, and Sherlock was down narrow alleys, hunting down a man who kept evading his grasp. Sherlock wouldn't blame his clumsiness for the would. He'd assumed tackling the man would've been enough; he had, of course, misjudged.

Sherlock sped around a corner and paused at the next turn, listening for footsteps. The man he was chasing wasn't exactly in excellent form, and was already desperate. Sherlock could hear him and knew he could reach the next turn before his adversary did.

Flexing his fingers and then straightening his hands, Sherlock all but flew the length of the alley, never once making a sound, not even kicking the can that his left foot missed by milimetres. As the man he was pursuing flew around the corner, Sherlock let out a deep shout, causing his foe to jump, and giving Sherlock enough time to tackle him from the front. There was a flash of silver as the knife the man had used to cut Sherlock fell out of his had and Sherlock smirked, taking great pleasure in the painful crack that came from the man's fingers reaching for the knife as Sherlock bent them backward onto the pavement.

It was 2 am, and Sherlock stood, smiling still as he phoned Lestrade, thinking of a witty explanation to give the inspector for the screams of pain issuing beneath his feet, and looking forward to the look of shock on John's face when Sherlock awoke him.


End file.
